


Trouble !

by zekecrist



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second season Spoilers!, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: El corazón de Klaus estaba cerrado con una llave que él tiró al río hace unos años. Estando en los años 60, por... "temas familiares", se encontró con alguien que deseaba encontrar la llave, pero la cabezonería de Klaus era inmensa. Bueno, en realidad había otros sentimientos que podían ser más inmensos. Pero eso no lo sabe.Daz Radcliffe empezó a darse cuenta de que las casualidades pueden llegar a ser las mejores cosas que nos pueden pasar en la vida. Klaus no está seguro, quizás lo estará.« 𝘋𝘢 𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯̃𝘰 𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘭 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦́𝘴, 𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘪𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢́𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪́𝘰𝘴, 𝘒𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘴. »Le dijo Ben, su íntimo hermano, en algún momento. En aquella situación esas palabras le parecían demasiado vacías,reflexionaría sobre ellas más tarde.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic originalmente pertenece a wattpad. La estaré resubiendo por aquí para que más gente la pueda disfrutar y aportar contenido en español para el fandom, de todas formas en wattpad se puede gozar del contenido multimedia y demás.

**Algo nuevo.**

**Para ellos, para él**

**Miseria**

**Problemas**

**Problemas familiares**

**Problemas amorosos**

**Personas que se quieren**

**Pero no quieren aceptarlo**

**¡Pf!**

**Klaus es un narcisista**

**Más o menos...**

**La única persona que amó que no fuese él mismo murió en sus brazos.**

**Todavía recuerda el sonido de esos interminables disparos**

**y la sangre que brotaba del hombre que amaba**

**y de cómo ésta se empapaba en sus manos...**

**¡Oh, Dios mío!**

**Los 60**

**Pacifistas**

**hippies**

**Guerras**

**Bombas**

**Problemas**

**Más problemas**

**Soviéticos**

**Estadounidenses**

**Una posible guerra**

**una nuclear**

**¿¡Pero a quién le importa eso!?**

**Drogas.**

**LSD.**

**Más drogas.**

**No, Klaus. Llevas 3 años sobrio.**

**Es un logro**

**¿Verdad?**

**Fantasmas.**

**Una secta.**

**¡¡¡Número cuatro!!!**

**Klaus.**

**¡Klaus!**

**Deja de cerrar tu corazón.**

**Paz**

**Y Amor**

**Espera...**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**« Lo único que umbrella academy sabe del amor es como te jode la vida »**

**¿Verdad?**

Trouble ! 

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ:✨:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

Asentarse en una situación completamente distinta era algo que Klaus ya vivió, y no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de eso. Esta vez parece ser diferente.

Aún así

Después de que la única persona a la que amó más que a él mismo muriera en sus brazos, Klaus no se sentía preparado para conocer a alguien. 

Pero Klaus era una persona demasiado complicada. Debía pasar página. Sí. Debía hacerlo. 

Quién sabe. El futuro (o el pasado) es impredecible... ¿verdad? 

Ellos saben muy bien la certeza en esa frase. 

Nuevas emociones. 

Nuevos problemas. 

¿Cómo podrá sobrellevarlo? 

Klaus nunca fue la persona más inteligente del planeta. 

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: trouble! :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

𝘋𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘢 𝘦́𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘢, 𝘰 𝘴𝘪 𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘯 𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘷𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘰, 𝘴𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰 𝘉𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪́𝘢 𝘭𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘰;

—𝘚𝘪𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢́𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪́𝘰𝘴, 𝘒𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘴. 


	2. ⇀    𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙾𝙶𝙾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Nadie quiere pasar por puntos bajos en su vida... Pero nosotros no tenemos control total sobre lo que nos pasa, y a veces los puntos bajos son necesarios para alcanzar la cumbre. Lo importante es levantare, porque si te quedas sentado, no puedes subir. »

Daz era un integrante de una banda criminal independiente de 4 personas. Eran todos hombres que luchaban por subexistir y que creían que el camino que tomaban era el único. Se dedicaban a hacer algunos robos en casas ajenas y usualmente no muy controversiales. Excepto esta vez. 

  
Y es que los robos en las casas cada vez resultaban más complicadas. Debería ser al revés, pensaban que la práctica hacía la virtud y que la capacidad de Daz de la sigilosidad e inteligencia formaba parte de un talento natural que debían explotar junto con las diferentes capacidades de los demás integrantes de la pequeña e independiente banda, pero cada día parecían más complicados y peligrosos. 

—No te preocupes, te dije que no volvían en una semana. —Richard, unos de los compañeros de Daz, justamente el más tranquilo y el que actuaba como si nada después que toda una estantería se le viniese abajo.   
En su banda no había un líder, pero si tuviesen que decidir uno, Richard lo sería. Ésto se debía a su capacidad de tomar decisiones por el grupo y saber llevar la situación la mayoría de las veces. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —David asomó la cabeza por la puerta que entraba a la habitación, éste era quién tenía, por así decirlo, la cabeza más fría. Estuvo siendo un huérfano muchos años hasta que se unió a la banda; si alguien que tuviese que tomar el mando de una acción complicada, que sería, por ejemplo, matar a alguien, David lo haría sin dudarlo. Aunque de la misma manera también era el más protectivo con sus amigos. 

—No ha pasado nada. —dijo Richard. 

Pero Daz había aprendido muchas cosas de los integrantes de aquel grupo que se dedicaba a robar casitas en su tiempo libro, y una de ellas era que, cuando Richard intentaba tranquilizar a alguien, la situación era más crítica de lo que él la hacía aparentar, y lo último que tenían que hacer era tranquilizarse. 

—¿Qué ha sido ese sonido? —Daz sabía que Scott vendría a preguntar justamente eso con el simple sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera. 

Scott era el más sensible, sin lugar a duda. También el más animado. Básicamente; el más emocional. Habituaba a hacer bromas mientras hacía cualquier cosa que no fuese dormir, como también habituaba a ponerse nervioso y a llorar cuando entraban en acción. 

Por eso es que Daz sabía que Scott iría corriendo y con un rostro que reflejaba miedo al lado de Richard. No obstante, también solía saber cuándo debía mantener la calma y empezó a ayudar a Daz a levantar la librería. 

En unos pocos segundos el líder no-proclamado de su banda estaba en el suelo, con sus pies sobre la tierra. Y crujiéndose los huesos, no lo va a admitir pero una librería es más pesada de lo que creía. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta Scott, posiblemente exageradamente preocupado por Richard, como siempre. 

Richard le sonríe. Ellos dos suelen ser así con el otro pero Daz es el único que no se fija en ello, ni tampoco le daría importancia. Tampoco es culpa suya, no puede ver todo lo que le rodea y siempre ha sido de no querer rallarse la cabeza con sus mierdas o las de otras personas. 

  
Una sirena interrumpe a Daz de sus pensamientos, a Scott y Richard con las miradas que se lanzan con sus pupilas y a David dando una vuelta por la habitación viendo qué es lo que tendría más vamos para luego ir al callejón de siempree y entregárselo a un tío que sabía que hacer con todo lo que estaba hecho de oro, luego él les daría el dinero y lo que hacen con él lo planean en el momento.   
Lo que asusta a todo el grupo es que la sirena que suena la reconocen. Y el único sonido de sirena que conocen es el de los coches de policía. 

  
Les han descubierto. 

  
Las manos de Scott empiezan a temblar, David rápidamente mete todo lo que ve en esas estanterías tan altas en la bolsa que llevan a pesar de que está a punto de estar abarrotada. Richard rápidamente piensa en un plan y Daz se prepara para decirle a Scott que todo va a salir bien mientras salen por la puerta trasera, o algo menos sospechoso. 

  
Es que es la segunda vez que viven una situación así, y siempre han creído que se movían como fantasmas por las casas. No es su segunda vez yendo a una casa que posee ganancias más valiosas, pero tampoco lo han hecho demasiadas veces. Y ellos no saben nada de los ricos y éstos les puedes sorprender. Odian a los ricos. Aunque probablemente sea envidia, llamarlo odio queda mejor. 

  
—¿Vienen a por nosotros? —pregunta Scott, muy inocentemente. Está asustado. Daz siempre ha creído que la vida en el crimen no era lo suyo pero tampoco es que lo haya dicho alguna vez. 

  
Les gustaría formular una respuesta, pero todo lo que sale de ellos es “¡Corred!”.

Daz es el primero en gritarlo y salir corriendo, los otros reaccionan al instante; David agarra a Scott de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo, Richard va detrás de ellos.   
Bajan las escaleras como si no les importase el ruido que podrían hacer, y es que en esos momentos lo único que les importa es agarrar la puerta trasera antes de que la policía rodee el edificio. La abre y sale corriendo, no mira atrás. Piensa que si lo hace, se va a quedar atrasado y dejará de tirar para adelante. 

Corre, con todas sus fuerzas. Cierra los ojos y se imagina que todo va a salir bien, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y en cuanto menos se lo espera escucha varios disparos, y el sonido de una persona que se cae al suelo. 

Le gustaría pensar que no ha sido uno de los suyos, pero ahora resulta inevitable pensar en negativo por el estrés de la situación. 

  
Así que mira hacia atrás. 

Y siento su sangre congelarse, y su cuerpo se detiene sin él quererlo. 

—¡Richard! —grita él, y la voz le sale del alma. Grita con un tomó áspero debido a su desesperación. Está sangrando y tumbado en el suelo. 

Scott también se había parado al escuchar aquel grito, y cuando observó a Richard en el suelo, su corazón se detuvo. 

—¡Richaard! —grita ésta vez Scott, su voz está cargada de muchísimo dolor y miedo. 

Daz y Scott corren de forma insensata hacia Richard. David está impactado, pero parece ser el que más consigue guardar sus sentimientos, y no se detiene hasta que observa cómo esos dos corren hacia su líder, y amigo. 

—¡Richard! —Gritan los dos, de nuevo. Sienten que se quedan sin voz, pero les da igual el estado de su garganta. 

Se tumban, y de alguna manera han evitado las pocas balas que los agentes de policía lanzaban contra ellos. Es tanta agresividad que incluso consigue meterse por medio de la horrible escena. 

—Chicos... —susurra Richard, pero sus amigos al lado suya tienen una expresión de terror colocada en su rostro, e incluso Scott está empezando a llorar— no puedo... moverme. 

Una bala se quedó incrustada en su pulmón izquierdo, y otra había llegado a sus rodillas. 

Había tanta sangre que Scott empezaba a marearse. 

—Richard, no me digas que... 

Richard había dejado de luchar, y esa era la primera vez que lo hacía. 

—Escaparos... ¡Joder! No quiero que os pase lo mismo a vosotros —consigue decir de milagro. Y de repente, sonríe—. Me da igual cómo vaya a terminar todo. Estoy muy feliz... De haberos conocido. 

Lágrimas empiezan a escaparse por los ojos de Daz. Y él no recuerda la última vez que lloró. 

Todo a su alrededor acaba de desvanecerse. Escucha algunos disparos de fondo a los que no les nuestra la atención que merecen, Scott está llorando de una manera que nunca le ha escuchado sollozar, y hay un charco de sangre que empieza a formarse proveniente de Richard que llega hasta sus rodillas. Se supone que ahora es él momento donde empezaría a hacerse más daño a él mismo recordando todos los momentos buenos y malos que ha pasado con Richard, desde cuando le conoció hasta hace unos minutos. 

Pero un golpe de realidad en forma de bala aterriza en su hombro, y aunque ni siquiera le presta atención, la expresión de Scott y David viniendo por detrás para agarrarle rápidamente consiguen distraerle ligeramente. 

  
Un día nuevo, después de un par de años, y con nuevas emociones añadidas, Daz vuelve a despreciar profundamente su vida. 


End file.
